Lifestyles of the Rich and Famous
by Morning Glory Conlon
Summary: Preps, Jocks, Bad Boys, Rich, and the Famous! Jordan's a prep, Fulton's a bad boy, Portman feels like he is losing his friend, but a car accident caused by two varsity players brings some closer and pushes others away. rewrite of a 2002 fic
1. Hallway Interlude

**Author's Note: **This fic was written in 2002. While watching D2 and talking to a close friend I decided to do a rewrite of it. I have done a complete over haul of the characters. Introducing new ones where I don't remember the old ones. Only characters that were kept are Chel's (Random) character Kyrie and my own character Jordan. If you want to compare the old one is still up and will be until the rewrite of the three chapters is finished. Also Amanda is not me, just happens to be a friend with the same name!

**Lifestyles of the Rich and Famous  
Formally "Bad Day"  
By: Manda Moore**

Hockey season was in full swing at Eden Hall Academy . Everywhere you went you heard students, teachers, and faculty talking about the JV team. Though they were the JV Warriors, they played under the Mighty Ducks colors and name. Soon the Varsity and Junior Varsity game would be taking place, the school was abuzz.

Jordan McCree was a popular student at Eden Hall. She had long brown hair that fell just below her shoulder blades, and light green eyes that sometimes looked blue in the right light. Jordan stood about 5'11, taller than most girls her age. It was a well known fact at the school that she was not on scholarship there, but she was there because her parents thought it would enhance her learning experience. Her father was an investment banker, allowing her to live a luxurious life style. It was true that Jordan was a straight 'A' student, involved in many clubs and activities that her schedule would allow. She did play sports, but for the most part her parents found them frivolous, and she wasn't allowed to play. Jordan was there strictly for academic purposes, her parents stressed that to her and stressed it often. Though she did hold a spot in her heart for hockey, which was the sport a majority of her friends played.

Julie the Cat, one of her close friends was the goalie for the JV hockey team. Dwayne the cowboy, Portman the enforcer, Charlie the team captain, Goldberg the fun loving goalie, and of course her crush Fulton were just a few of the others she had befriended during the school year.

Most people would wonder what a prep and a bad boy would have in common. One of the most popular sayings is 'opposites attract', and that is just what Jordan and Fulton were. The two are polar opposites and balance each other out nicely.

The second period bell rang and the students poured out into the hallways, pushing and shoving to make it on time to their next class. Jordan moved out into the hallway, she looped her arm through Kristen's a new girl at Eden Hall. The two of them had quite a few classes together, and the first time they met they had instantly hit it off. Kristen had just moved to Minnesota and Jordan made it a point to make the girl feel welcomed. She had received a basketball scholarship to the school when a scout had watched her play at her old school in Virginia. Kristen was also, like Jordan, an honor roll student.

The two headed towards their next period class stopping in front of locker 217. A brunette girl soon appeared through the thick mass of students, "Hey Amanda." Jordan smiled, "Do you have the stats from the game? We need them for the paper."

"I know! And I do have them." Amanda was another student at the academy because her parents could afford to send her to a top boarding school in the country. She pulled out a white sheet of paper and promptly handed them to Jordan.

"Thanks Amanda, you're the best!" Jordan folded the sheet in half, slipping it into the back of her notebook.  
"I know." Amanda replied with a grin as she opened the locker behind the two girls. Her grey eyes quickly scanned the shelves for the text books she needed, "See you at the game tonight."

Jordan gave a small laugh and bid good-bye to Amanda before she and Kristen started back towards their next class again. The halls were starting to thin out now, "Are you going to the game tonight?" She questioned Kristen.

"Of course, I wouldn't miss it," she replied, as the two of them turned the corner. They saw a group of boy standing by their classroom door. They weren't standing there by accident, either.

"Howdy, gals," Dwayne tipped his black cowboy hat at the two. Fulton leaned against the lockers. Charlie stood next to him looking over the plays for practice seventh period, their 'free' period which was often spent on the ice.

"Hey, Dwayne," Kristen and Jordan both spoke in unison.

"How are you ladies today?" Fulton asked, smiling over at Jordan.

"Pretty good," Jordan returned the smile to Fulton as she tucked a few strands of brown hair behind her ear.

Kristen took this as her cue, moving over towards Charlie she leaned against the locker next to him, "If you have Guy go this way and Dwayne this way you'll be sure to score." She drew her fingers across the white sheet of paper.

Charlie looked up, "Thanks." He marked down the changes.

Jordan glanced over at Kristen seeing as she was making a new friend, Charlie, before returning back to the conversation with Fulton, "How about yourself?"

"Uh, not so bad," Fulton replied, though the work load from school was starting to put a strain on him, "Ah so… Jordan, you're going to the game tonight right?" He knew that she would be there, but he was using it as a conversation starter. For some reason the big intimidating bash brother got nervous around her.

"Wouldn't miss a game unless I was dying." Jordan jokingly laughed.

Portman rounded the corner, he was just getting used to this going to class thing. He saw Fulton flirting with the preppy girl Jordan. He didn't like her because she was too prefect according to his standards. Portman came up behind her, "C'mon we're gonna be late for Mrs. Devino's class if we don't hurry. She'll bite our heads off." Portman smirked, "She's worse then us on the ice."

Fulton snickered and shook his head, "Alright, I'll be there in a minute." He wanted to talk with Jordan for just a minute more.

Charlie looked up briefly from the plays he was talking to Kristen about. Then he turned to her, "We should probably get to class, lunch together sound good?" He asked, his cheeks burning slightly. He hoped she wouldn't reject him.

"Sure." Kristen replied happily. She did have to admit she did like Charlie somewhat and lunch would be a good way to get to know him better, "Hey Jordan I'll see you in class." Kristen pushed off the locker heading into the classroom. Dwayne followed suite and headed towards their respective classrooms.

Once the group was down to the two Fulton resumed the conversation, "So you know the game is at Irving Hill Academy, right?"

"I know now." Jordan wrote the name of the school down on the open page of the planner.

"At seven o'clock…" Fulton watched her write everything he said down smiling. He was amazed when people could be so organized, Jordan always was, "Annnnd Fulton's great…" He wanted to see if he could get her to write that down as well.

Jordan had begun to write Fulton's name, but quickly stopped looking back up at him. She shook her head, "Why would I have to write that down when I already know that?" Jordan flirted with him a little. Just then the bell rang, "I'll see you at the game tonight." She quickly said stepping back into the classroom.

"Yeah, see you tonight." He watched her step into the classroom with a goofy grin on his face. Then headed towards Mrs. Devino's class where Fulton was sure a detention awaited with his name on it awaited him. However, he was also sure he wouldn't have to serve it because of practice after school today and the big game.

The rest of the day passed by quickly for everyone, Kyrie, Jordan's best friend, a bit early because Adam had forgotten to bring some of his gear. Kristen had gone with Kyrie because Jordan had a few last minute things she needed to take care of. Like stopping at home to talk to her father about playing hockey again, even though she knew the outcome would be the same.

It was a little before six now as Jordan headed towards her car, one given to her by her father on her sixteenth birthday. On her way out to the dorm parking lot she spotted the varsity team. Walking a bit faster, Jordan tried to avoid them because lately they had been harassing her about hanging out with the JV team and not them.

"Hey baby." Reilly fell into step along side of Jordan, before stepping up in front of her blocking her way. Jordan pushed him back as she searched through her purse looking for her car keys. Her purse was one of the things that was unorganized in her life, most of the time she tossed things in there with out a care, "Aw, come on Jordan you know you want me." Reilly said once more walking next to her again.

"How did you ever guess?" Jordan wrinkled her forehead as she spoke sarcastically, "I want you just liked I want to be shoved in front of a speeding train." Luckily she found her keys, opening the doors hastily she got in.

Reilly didn't give up, he slammed his fists against the top of her car, "You better watch who you speak to." He snarled before shoving off her car and heading back to the rest of his team. Motioning them with a jerk of his head, they all headed towards their cars.

Jordan turned in his seat backing out of the spot, heading towards the exit of the parking lot and onto the street. Reilly and Cole wasted no time as they sped out of the parking lot pulling up along either side of her, "What the hell are they doing?" Jordan was forced to pull towards the middle of the road now; it wasn't where she wanted to be. Reilly soon fell back, pulling behind her. Jordan quickly reached for her cell phone so she could call the police. She pulled back into the right hand lane. After a few more moments Reilly fell back, but Cole persisted in trying to run her off the road.

Jordan felt the car begin to lose control; she tried slamming on the breaks, however, that didn't help. It made things worse as the car spun out of control hitting a tree head-on, and hitting it hard. Even though Jordan had her seatbelt on, the impact jerked her forward causing her to hit her head against the steering wheel. Jordan put her hand gingerly to the side of her head feeling the warm blood trickle down the side of her face. Holding her cell phone, she blinked a few times trying to see the blurred numbers to call for help. Her whole body was in pain; drawing in a deep breath she could feel a sharp pain in her chest.

Cole swiftly slowed down, he hadn't meant for it to actually go that far. Reilly hadn't been too far behind when it had all gone down, he was however the first back to the parking lot. Cole made a U-turn and sped back to the parking lot, leaving Jordan to get help for herself.


	2. Thin Ice

**Lifestyles of the Rich and Famous: **

**Thin Ice  
By: Manda Moore**

A dull rumble of voices filled the packed arena, as more people continued to cram into the already crowded arena. Everyone sat shoulder to shoulder, fighting for every free seat that was left. Kyrie and Kristen pushed their way through the masses, as they made their way up behind the penalty box where there were three seats. Kyrie quickly plopped herself down in the center seat to keep anyone else from taking them, she placed her coat into the seat to her right. Kristen followed suit taking her seat, "Guess this school is big on hockey." She joked looking around the arena.

Kyrie laughed, "I take it hockey wasn't big in Virginia?"

Kristen shook her head as her gaze came back to Kyrie, "Not as big as here." Her last school hadn't even had a hockey team. Kristen settled back in her seat waiting for the game to start, "So Jordan and Fulton?"

"Fulton and Jordan?" Kyrie echoed with a smirk, "They like each other a lot, if it wasn't obvious. It was one of those instant attraction things." Kyrie rolled her eyes as she recalled the day Jordan had met Fulton. Jordan had spent the whole afternoon talking about Fulton. After that the two had started hanging out a lot, and he would do almost anything to make Jordan smile. After they both had met, that was when Jordan started going to every Ducks' game, and every hockey game that Fulton asked her to. Kyrie was sure any day that the two would make it official that they were an item, or maybe with a little help from Kyrie pushing it they would.

Kristen nodded understandingly, "It's just that…they are so-"

"Poles apart, contradictory, opposites, Night and Day?" Kyrie interrupted, listing off some of the words that meant 'different', "Guess they had Jordan and Fulton in mind when they said that opposites attract."

"Yeah." Kristen was glad she wasn't the only one who found the pairing to be a little odd. She returned her focus to the players on the ice, picking out a certain team captain.

A chill hung in the air, along with a heavy excitement when the two teams circled the ice on their respective sides. Fulton skated around the edge of the rink with Portman riling up the crowd, wild and crazy cheers rose from Eden Hall supporters. Fulton's dark eyes scanned the body of people looking for Jordan. His eyes rested on the empty seat next to Kyrie and Kristen; normally the girls sat above the penalty box so when the guys were on the bench the girls could cheer them on, and justify the moves they had just made.

"You better watch out!" A voice called from behind Fulton, he felt someone hook his arm, yanking him backwards, before he could skate into another player. Banks released Fulton's arm and skated off, but not before giving him a look, warning him to get into the zone.

Fulton peered up at the empty seat once more, he mouthed, _where is she?_ to Kyrie and Kristen. Both girls shrugged shaking their heads, Kyrie mouthed back that she didn't know. However, Kyrie wasn't too worried, seeing as there was still a few minutes before the game started. She was sure that Jordan would have a good reason why she was late.

Portman glided up next to Fulton, "Dude, are you alright? We've got a game to play." He placed a gloved hand heavily on Fulton's shoulder shaking him slightly, "Get your head in the game."

Drawn out of his thoughts he looked over at his bash brother, "Yeah, man, I'm fine. Just can't find Jordan. She never misses a game." Fulton was sure Portman didn't care whether Jordan showed up or not.

"Don't worry dude, she'll be here." Portman assured him, "If not then she ain't the girl for you." Portman laughed, he didn't like Jordan that much. For one she was a prep, and it was just a common rule that preps and bad boys didn't give each other the time of day, let alone crush on each other. The other reason he didn't like her was because he was afraid that he'd end up losing his best friend to a girl. It had already slowly started. Fulton was already spending more time with Jordan then with him. Portman was convinced that if Fulton continued on the path he was on, he would end up going soft and that the bash brothers would be no more, off the ice.

"Thanks dude." Fulton shook his head; he shouldn't be too worried about Jordan. Maybe she just wasn't all that into him as he had thought, he needed to stop thinking like that. Portman often got him to question how a girl like Jordan could actually like a guy like him. Right now Portman was right though, they had a game and he needed to get into it.

The voice boomed over the PA system, "The starting line up for the Eden Hall Mighty Ducks, playing center number 96 team captain Conway, right wing number 7 Roberson, left wing number 00 Germain; and on defense Eden Hall's Bash Brothers numbers 21 and 44, Portman and Reed!!!" The juvenile voice echoed through the arena. A few boos managed to work their way through on the Blake Bears' side. The rest of the team cleared the ice as the players mentioned took their starting positions. A sharp trill, from the whistler, echoed through the high ceilings and wide space, preceded by dull thud of a puck being dropped to the ice. Both side launched a full out assault skirmishing for control of the puck. The Ducks managed to gain control of the puck, skating full on towards the Bears' goal.

Fulton found himself glancing up towards the seats, finding the empty one still next to Kyrie. The game had started and Jordan still wasn't there. Fulton was brought back when Portman skated by elbowing him, "C'mon bash bro, let's kick some ass!" Portman encouraged, as the offense skated past the two. Fulton nodded pushing off, heading towards their first victim of the night.


	3. Victory Crash

**Lifestyles of the Rich and Famous  
Victory Crash **

**By: Manda Moore**

Cole's car came to an abrupt halt once he entered the parking lot. Not bothering to pull his car into a space, Cole turned the engine off. Pulling the keys from the ignition, stumbling out of the car in shock at what had happened. It wasn't supposed to end like that. They were just fooling around; things had just gotten out of control. Cole had never actually meant to run her off the road. Reilly and Cole were just trying to flex their muscle showing her that they had the upper hand, that they were the crowd she should be hanging out with, not a bunch of silly Ducks.

Reilly had parked his car, and now was making his way over to Cole. Cole leaned back against the hood of the car, his hands pressed up against his face. What had he just done? He knew that he was going to be in a lot of trouble when the authorities showed up, "What are we gonna do?" Panic rose in Cole's tone as he turned towards Reilly.

If it had been anyone else in the world Reilly would have left Cole to deal with this on his own, but they were teammates and close friends. It's wasn't the blood and flesh, but the heart which made them brothers, "We do nothing." Reilly placed both his hands calmly Cole's shoulder, "We didn't _see_ anything or _do _anything, got it?" He slowly and carefully, making sure the sometime slow kid got it. When Cole nodded Reilly retracted his hands dropping them to his side, "Besides she's not going to be able to remember what happened, and if she does…" He gave a casual shrug, "We just deny it, and no one saw us. Don't worry about it."

Cole drew in a slow deep breath in, still shaken by what he had done. Even though Reilly had ensured him the whole thing was going to be okay. Every thought and scenario raced through his head at a mile a minute, "Give me your car keys." Reilly ordered Cole, "I'm going to go park your car. I want you to go back to your dorm, and I'll call you later, clear?"

All Cole could do was nod handing Reilly the keys to his car. He walked in a daze back towards the dormitory. Reilly wasted no time getting into Cole's car. He moved it to the assigned parking spot. As he got out he grabbed his cell phone to call the police, "Yes, I would like to report an accident. Yes, about half a mile away from Eden Hall Academy on North Benson." He walked across the parking towards his own car, pulling it into its assigned spot. Reilly clicked the cell phone shut before heading into the dorms.

Charlie handled the puck skillfully, taking it down the center of the ice, two guys on either side of him that he just couldn't shake. Where were his enforcers when he needed them? When Charlie glanced up from the puck, he saw Dwayne wide open, "You're up, Tex."

"Wee doggy, let's get this game going!" Dwayne drawled, as he flipped the puck onto its side, then up onto his stick, bouncing it a few times before he allowed it to drop back down to the ice once more. He advanced the net. Winding up he took the shot sending the puck hurling pass the Bears goalie, hitting the back of the net activating…

The sirens pierced the silent air, and the red, blue, and yellow lights flashed as the ambulance raced down the street towards Eden Hall. Jordan could hear the sirens, but they seemed farther away then they really were. She leaned forward resting her head against the steering wheel, her right hand dropped to her side, the cell phone she had managed to dial, slowly slipped from her hand landing with a soft thud. Finally an ambulance rolled to a stop next to the car. Shouts could be heard…

… "Let's go, DUCKS, let's go!" Standing on their feet the crowd chanted loudly as a few of the Ducks took their victory lap around the ice, then set up for the next face off. Fulton found himself looking up towards the stands for that familiar face that belonged to Jordan, but she still wasn't there. He was beginning to grow very worried now. Her comment from the earlier in the day came back to haunt him, what if she was dying. The whistle sounded again and the next play was in affect. Fulton and Portman moved into play as a guy came up behind Charlie with intent to steal the puck. The bash brother ascended upon the guy, and then the announcer's voice roared over the crowd, "That was a nasty check!"

"Check for ID." The paramedic who had crawled into the passenger's side door, seeing as it was the only door that would open, picking up Jordan's wrist, checking for a pulse. He tossed the unorganized purse over to the paramedic who had no way of getting into the mangled car. Searching through the purse he finally found her license.

"Jordan McKee, age seventeen, not an organ donor." He read aloud. The fire department had arrived on the scene, and were now working on getting the drivers side door open. The Jaws of Life started adding additional….

The buzzer sounded, marking the end of the first half of the game. Ducks leading three to zero, " Jordan still isn't here." Portman smirked, "She ain't the girl for you Dude." He pushed the theory that Jordan really didn't like Fulton on him. He skated off the ice heading towards the locker room for a quick pep talk from Orion. Everyone filed into…

…the ambulance, the door was slammed shut and the paramedic pounded his fist twice on the back. The emergency vehicle raced towards the closest hospital, leaving the wrecked car to the police and tow truck. One of the paramedics had picked up Jordan's cell phone and scanned it for the ICE number to call.

Calling the next play Orion watched his players skate up and down the ice. The next half of the game dragged on. Kyrie, who was still sitting with Kristen in the crowd, began to grow seriously worried. "This isn't like Jordan," Kyrie frowned.

"Maybe she couldn't find us," Kristen suggested, trying to ease Kyrie's nerves, but it wasn't like Jordan to miss a single game.

Fulton had a hard time skating the last third of the game, _what if's_ began to fill his head. 'What if she was hurt somewhere?' Fulton was checked hard into the boards bring him back just as the period bell rang.

Kyrie heard her cell phone ringing; on the other end was a distraught voice, "Oh my god…is she okay, Mr. McKee?" Kyrie's hand went up to her mouth as she rose to her feet quickly.

Kristen looked up as Kyrie shot to her feet, doing the same, "What happened?" She inquired softly, not wanting to intrude on the conversation, but by the look on the girl's face she could tell something was seriously wrong.

"We'll be there as soon as we can." Kyrie clicked the phone shut shoving it into her coat pocket as she lifted it from the empty seat, "Come on." Kyrie seized Kristen's wrist as she pushed violently through the crowd. Kristen followed blindly behind, dumbfounded by the girl's sudden odd behavior.

The two stopped in front of the locker room where Amanda stood waiting to get the first interviews from the Ducks. The game had ended in a shut out, ten to zero. She wore a large smile on her face that slowly faded when Kyrie approached with Kristen, "What's going on?" Amanda immediately prompted.

" Jordan's been in a severe car accident, she's been rushed to the hospital…" Kyrie could feel tears pressing against the back of her eyes in fear of what had happened to her friend.

Amanda's eyes went wide, "No…."

Fulton walked out of the locker room. He had quickly gathered his things and changed wanting to find out what was going on. He saw the look on Kyrie's face and felt his heart hit the bottom of his stomach, "Where is she?"

"Rice Memorial Hospital," Kyrie let out the breath she had been holding.

"Let's go," Kristen took Kyrie's keys from her hand, they were all upset, but someone had to do something. Standing around in the hall wouldn't get them there any faster.


	4. Vital Signs

**Lifestyles of the Rich and Famous **

**Vital Signs**

**By: Manda Moore**

The traffic slowly inched forward as the game let out. If you weren't first to your vehicle, you weren't first out of the parking lot. Kyrie sat in the passenger seat of her car as Kristen drove. She wiped back the tears that had spilled over silently, "Why can't people just drive!?" She screamed, expressing her aggravation.

"They're going as fast as they can, Kyrie." Kristen kept her focus on the road and the bumper of the car in front of her, "We'll get there."

Fulton sat in the back seat silently, contrary to his usual loud and rambunctious demeanor. His dark brown eyes were fixed on the pavement just outside of the car window. Every thought he had was on Jordan now, feeling a frustration rise in him at how slow the traffic was moving, but there was nothing he could do at this point. He clenched his fists tightly wanting nothing more, but to pound something. The car slowly lurched forward now; it would be another twenty minutes before they would get out of the parking lot.

The machines beeped in the dimly lit room with every heartbeat. Various tubes and wires ran from Jordan's body to the monitors, the screens lit up with her vital stats. In addition from the head injury, Jordan also had a broken arm, two separated ribs, and a dislocated shoulder, as well as various other bruises and cuts strewn across her body. Mr. McKee stood at the foot of the hospital bed watching his daughter. He couldn't handle this on his own; it was times like this he wished that her mother was still around. Someone he could console, that would distract him from his own distraught feelings. Mr. McKee ran a hand over his face drawing it down to his chin, where it rested.

Jordan opened her eyes slowly as the sedation wore off, squinting to allow her eyes to adjust to what little light flooded into the room. Her eyes opened wide in terror when she didn't recognize where she was, "Where am I? What happened?" she asked, her voice panic stricken.

" Jordan." A smile of relief came to his face. He leaned out the sliding glass doors calling for a nurse or a doctor, "Jordan, how are you feelings?" Mr. McKee moved to his daughter's side, gently picking up her hand.

"What happened?" Jordan repeated, a feeling of anxiety and fear sweeping over her.

"What do you mean what happened? Jordan, you were in a car accident." Mr. McKee looked just as puzzled as Jordan did at this very moment.

"No, I...I was-" Jordan didn't know where she had been. By now she had pieced together that she was in the hospital. Her eyes drifted down her own body, resting on the sling her left arm was in, "I don't know…" Tears welled up, lining her blue eyes.

"Jordan McKee, I'm your doctor Thomas Kroger." A voice read aloud from the clipboard. The doctor moved further into the room, stopping on the other side of the bed; across from Mr. McKee, "Can you answer a few questions for me?" He removed a small pen like flashlight from the pocket of his white lab coat, flashing it in her eyes a few times.

"Sure." Jordan swallowed hard, having no idea what was going on. How she had ended up here. Her eyes followed the light as the doctor began his interrogation, "Can you tell me who the current president is?"

"Uh…" Jordan racked her brain for the answer, "I...don't know?"

Dr. Kroger wrote a couple things down on the clipboard, "Can you tell me the date?" A blank look filled Jordan's expression as she slowly shook her head, "Name and birth date?"

"Jordan McKee…January 12th." She answered in a meek tone still feeling very lost.

"And do you know who this is?" He gestured to her father.

"My father." Jordan was confused on why the doctor was asking all of these questions.

Dr. Kroger looked up from his clipboard, "Can you tell me what happened this afternoon, where you were and who you were with?"

"Of course." Jordan answered quickly, "I was with…I mean I went…." It was like a wall had been put up in her mind blocking the information she needed to retrieve, "I…I don't know..." The tears slipped down her cheeks quickly. The more she tried to think of it, the less she could recall. In fact she couldn't recall what had happened the day before, or even during the month.

Dr. Kroger asked her a few more questions, noting her answers on his clipboard, before turning back to her father, "Mr. McKee, can we talk?" Dr. Kroger moved towards the door as a nurse he motioned came in, ordering a few tests and a couple of medications to be distributed.

Mr. McKee assured Jordan that everything was going to be okay before stepping over towards the doctor, "What's wrong with her? Why can't she remember things?"

"Your daughter has Traumatic Amnesia," he explained. When the nurse returned he handed Mr. McKee two pamphlets, one on what Traumatic Amnesia was, the second one on how to cope with someone who has amnesia, "It is a mild case; only the intermediate long-term memories were affected, and appears to be retrograde. Her memories before the accident were affected. We're not sure to what extent. It could be just the last couple weeks, months, maybe just events in the last year." The doctor's tone was sympathic towards the father, "It is only temporary, but I can't tell you how long it is going to last. The best thing to do is to make her comfortable in her surroundings."

Mr. McKee took the pamphlets with an unsteady hand, his gaze turned towards Jordan. He didn't know what to do on his own, "Of course." He said nodding at the doctor's instructions. He looked down now at the pieces of papers in his hands.

Dr. Kroger spoke once more, "We're going to run a couple more tests, and I'd like to keep her over the weekend for observation and pain management. She needs her rest now." With a nod of agreement from Mr. McKee, he left the room to tend to another patient.

Mr. McKee stood there in a bit of a shock for a few moments, "Jordan, sweetheart." He moved to the side of her bed, "I need to make a few phone calls, but I'll be back soon, will you be alright?"

Jordan nodded wincing as the nurse stuck her with another needle. Setting the IV drip up for the night, "Yeah, I'll be fine." She lied, nothing would be fine.

Mr. McKee nodded, still worried about Jordan. He could see how lost she looked. It pained him to see his daughter hurt, and there was nothing he could do about that. He paused just for a moment, "I'll be right back, get some rest." He assured her once more before leaving.

"You don't understand!" A voice echoed through the semi-quiet hallway, "We just want to see her for a minute!" Kyrie shouted at the lady behind the receptionist's desk leaning forward a little more, she pounded her fist.

Kristen moved quickly to her side, pulling Kyrie back before she jumped over the desk to kick the lady, "We're just worried about our friend. If we could just see her to see if she's okay?"

"Like I told her," The nurse behind the desk looked directly at Kyrie, "Visiting hours are over, you'll have to come back tomorrow."

Fulton stepped up now, he had opened his mouth to yell at the lady, instead, "Mr. McKee!" He called out heading past the nurse.

"Young man!" She screeched, standing up waving her hand in the air, as she moved around the desk, "Young man, get back here! You can't do that!"

Kristen yanked Kyrie's arm following Fulton down the hall ignoring the nurse's screeches for them to stop. Fulton went directly over to Jordan's father, there was no way he was going to let a nurse stop him from seeing Jordan, or at least talking to her father, "How is she?" His words begged to know.

Mr. McKee rubbed his face once more when the group approached him, "She's stable." He launched into the full explanation of her injuries, and then explained about the amnesia the best he could.

"Can we see her?" Kristen asked the question on everyone's mind.

"The doctor said that she needs to rest, but you guys are more then welcome to come back tomorrow and see her." Mr. McKee knew how worried they were, but hoped that he had put them at ease a bit, "I'm sure she would appreciate it, if you excuse me, I've got a couple things I need to take care of." Mr. McKee headed back down the hallway to make his phone calls.

Fulton clenched his fists peering down the hall, but the nurse at the front desk had called security on them, "You three have to leave now. You can come back tomorrow." One of the officers said as he took a hold of Fulton's arm escorting him towards the door.

"I'm going!" Fulton snapped, yanking his arm out of the guys grasp. The other officer escorted the two girls out, but not with choice words from Kyrie.

Once outside of the hospital Kristen let out a heavy sigh, "Tomorrow is Saturday, we can come back first thing in the morning." Kristen wished that they had gotten there earlier, but with the traffic from the game it would have been impossible. The three dejectedly walked back towards Kyrie's car, which Kristen still held the keys for. She unlocked the doors,

Fulton slipped into the back seat again, leaning his head back against the headrest, this was going to be one of the longest nights of his life. He was sure there would be no sleep for him tonight. He couldn't help but wonder how the accident had happened. It just didn't seem like Jordan to be careless. There were so many more unanswered questions, "This is bull." He stated gruffly as Kristen pulled out of the hospital parking lot back towards Eden Hall.


	5. Forget Me Not

**Lifestyles of the Rich and Famous  
Forget Me Not**

**By Manda Moore**

It hadn't taken long before the campus was abuzz with the news of the accident that had happened just miles from the school. Every rumor that was imaginable flooded through the hallways of the dorms and school. The police had been on the school grounds all morning interviewing faculty, teachers, and students in hopes that they might lead them to a suspect in the case.

Kyrie stood in the door frame of her dorm room, her arms wrapped around herself as the police concluded their questioning. They had asked her the same questions over and over again fishing for answers that she didn't have. They asked Kyrie who Jordan's friends were, if there was anyone who would want to hurt her, what had gone on that afternoon. Kyrie wished she had the answers for them, but she didn't. Kyrie was eager to go see Jordan this morning, especially after last night's run in with the nurse. Kyrie was about to turn back into her room when from the corner of her eye a dark figure caught her glance, it was Fulton. She nodded him over; the two had made plans to go together to the hospital. Not much was spoken between the two of them as they walked towards Kyrie's car. There were so many questions without answers, and they both knew bringing them up right then would only serve to upset them.

Fulton wore a stormy look across his face as he sat quietly in the passenger's seat. He had been interrogated by the police early in the morning. Almost feeling that if he hadn't been at the game the police would have blamed him for what had happened. It had been evident that he was irritated and in a bad mood, who could blame him though? With a sleepless night of worrying and still no answers in the morning, anyone would have been in a huff.

The ride to the hospital was a short one. It felt like de ja vu, walking down the same hallway as the night before. This time, however, a younger nurse sat at the station.

Fulton walked up to the desk, trying his best to change his harsh expression, but after the ordeal with the first nurse they weren't exactly at the top of his list this morning, "We're here to see Jordan McKee." Fulton's tone was surprisingly calmer than he had expected.

With a couple of strokes on the key board the nurse looked up with a pleasant face, "Just down the hall, dear, room 227."

Nodding their thanks, the two walked down the hall to Jordan's room. Fulton paused at the door for a moment. He had no idea what to expect when he walked into the room, "What are you waiting for? Go in!" A voice came from behind him impatiently. Fulton didn't even look over his shoulder at Kyrie, knowing that if he wasted any more time she'd shove him out of the way. He stepped through the door stopping when his eyes rested upon Jordan for the first time. Fulton had seen his fair share of injured people, living where he lived, but for some reason this affected him differently. There was a sickening feeling in his stomach, why did someone do this to her?

When Fulton hadn't made a move to say or do anything, Kyrie rolled her eyes, and then stepped up next to Jordan's bed, "Hey Jordy." She spoke quietly sitting in the chair next to the bed.

Jordan opened her eyes and smiled, seeing Kyrie, "Hey!" Her voice was hushed, but there was excitement in it to see her. Kyrie's face was the first on Jordan recognized on her own. Managing to slowly, with Kyrie's help, Jordan sat up resting her back against the pillows behind her.

"Fulton came too." Kyrie motioned towards the door where he was still standing.

Fulton gave a wiry smile, "Hey, babe, we thought we'd see how you were doing. If there was anything we could get you?" He cautiously placed a hand on hers.

Jordan turned her head to look at Fulton, her eyes dropped down to his hand on hers. Jordan was even more confused by the way he had just called her babe so casually, "I'm…I'm as good as I can be at the moment." Jordan's eyes moved up to Fulton's face. She knew that they had met a little more then a year ago, he must have been a good friend or else he wouldn't have been there.

Fulton quickly withdrew his hand from hers, as he brushed off calling her babe, noticing how uneasy it made Jordan feel. Fulton remembered that Mr. McKee had mentioned that she had amnesia, but he didn't think that she'd forget him. A change of topic was needed, "So…" Fulton rubbed the back of his neck, "Kristen said she was gonna meet us here…I'm gonna see if she's here yet." He nodded.

"Kristen?" Jordan echoed the name, "Do I know her?"

Fulton froze on his way out of the door and twisted around, "You don't-"

Kyrie broken in, "Kristen—she just started school here a month or two ago…you two are close friends."

Kyrie gave Fulton a look and he continued out to the hallway. He leaned back hard against the wall outside, sighing heavily into his hands, as he pressed them against his face. This was all too weird for him, and he could only imagine what it was like for Jordan. Rubbing his palms against his tired face he dropped his head back as a flood of emotions swept over him.

Back in the room Kyrie tried her best to comfort Jordan, "Hey, it's going to be alright. You've got tons of friends who are willing to help you out, help you try to remember everything. You'll be better in no time." She gave an encouraging smile to Jordan.

Cole was shaken up as the police canvassed the school for leads about the accident that occurred yesterday. He sat at the desk in his dorm room staring blankly at the wall in front of him. Flashes of the accident played through his head, making him feel sick to his stomach. Cole jerked backwards; the chair he had been leaning in came crashing back to the ground. He closed his eyes for a few moments, but the images continued haunt him. Cole raised his hands to his face rubbing his eyes, as a knock at the door came. Cole twisted sideways getting up to his feet, "Coming!" He called scooping up the back of the chair and standing it on all fours once more. Cole hoped that it wasn't the police at the door. The impatient knock came again, "I said I'm coming!" He shouted reaching for the knob yanking the door open.

Riley stood behind the door with a stressed out look on his face. He stepped inside quickly; glancing into the hallway to make sure no one was looking at him suspiciously. Once the door was closed he spoke, "You didn't say anything to the police or anyone else, did you?"

"No I didn't." Cole answered, and then cocked his head, "Why?"

"Because," Riley looked at Cole with disbelief, "You don't want anyone to know what you did." Riley sighed heavily shaking his head. Pacing, he finally turned towards Cole suggesting, "Look I think you should take a leave from school. Go home for awhile until things around here cool down."

Cole nodded glad that he had Riley as his friend to look out for him, even though he knew that Riley was looking out partly for himself. Even though Cole didn't want to leave because it was part way through the hockey season, he was sure that he should take Riley's suggestion.

Riley pulled Cole's bag out from his armoire dropping it on the dorm bed, "Just pack your stuff. I'll take care of the rest." With that said and done Riley headed out of Cole's dorm room to take care of everything for Cole's leave.


End file.
